Sensenmänner
Sensenmänner, auch Reaper 'genannt, sind Diener des Todes. Sie helfen dem Tod bei der Einhaltung der natürlichen Ordnung und sind völlig neutral, was Himmel, Hölle und Fegefeuer betrifft. Castiels Meinung nach versammeln sich die Sensenmänner bei großen Katastrophen wie z.B. der Ausbruch des Supervulkans "Vesuvs" in Pompeji. Sensenmänner sind verantwortlich für die Begleitung verstorbener Seelen ins Jenseits und sie lehnen es ab - oder sind nicht dazu im Stande - den Verstorben zu erzählen, was sie dort erwartet.Dean Durch einen speziellen Zauber kann man einen Sensenmann fesseln und ihn Menschen nach beliebiger Wahl töten lassen. Handlung Staffel 1 In der Folge ''Der Wunderheiler begegnen Dean und Sam zum ersten Mal einem Sensenmann. Er hat Dean gerettet, als er einen Herzschaden hatte, den er bei einem Auftrag bekam, in dem der Sensenmann ein anderes Leben nimmt. Er wurde festgehalten von Sue Ann Le Grange, der Frau des angeblichen Heilers Roy Le Grange, um dessen Krebs zu heilen und wurde weiterhin benutzt, um unmoralische Menschen zu töten. Am Ende wurde er befreit und tötete Sue Ann Le Grange. Staffel 2 In der Folge Während ich starb... begegnet Dean, der durch den Unfall im 1. Staffelfinale hatte und im Koma liegt, "seinem" Sensenmann. Zuerst als Frau mit dem Namen Tessa getarnt, die glaubt wie Dean im Koma zu liegen und deshalb in einer Zwischendimension zu sein, will er Dean dazu bringen, "loszulassen" und zu sterben. Als Dean dann bereit war, wurde Tessa von Azazel übernommen, der Dean's Leben rettet und dafür John's Seele und den Colt bekommt. Staffel 4 In der Folge Der Tod macht Urlaub müssen Dean und Sam zwei Sensenmänner retten, weil dessen Tod zum Aufbrechen eines Siegels, das Luzifers Käfig geschlossen hält, führen würde. Da taucht Tessa wieder auf und wird mit einem anderen Sensenmann von Alastair gefangen genommen. Zwar wurde der eine Sensenmann getötet, doch konnte Tessa von den Winchesters gerettet werden und das Siegel blieb erhalten. Tessa übernahm dann den Posten in der Stadt ihres verstorbenen Kollegen. Staffel 5 In der Folge Die Hoffnung stirbt... kommen Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jo und Ellen nach Missouri, um Luzifer mit dem Colt zu töten. Dabei sieht Castiel mit "seinen" Augen viele Sensenmänner in der ganzen Stadt. Castiel betont noch, dass ein großes Ereignis stattfinet, wenn sich so viele versammeln. In dem Fall warten sie auf seinen Herrn: Der apokalyptische Reiter Tod. Staffel 6 In der Folge Der Tod wartet in Samarra lässt Dean sich töten, um einen Sensenmann zu finden. Durch ihn will Dean den Tod finden, damit er Sam's Seele aus Luzifers Käfig rausholt. Dafür soll Dean für einen ganzen Tag selber ein Sensenmann werden. Staffel 7 In der Folge An der Schwelle versucht Bobby, der durch einen Kopfschuss von Dick Roman im Sterben liegt, "seinem" Sensenmann zu entkommen, weil er Dean und Sam etwas wichtiges über die Leviathane sagen muss. Er kann zwar den Sensenmann durch einen Zauber für begrenzte Zeit aufhalten und dadurch die Winchesters warnen, doch starb er dann doch schließlich. Am Ende stellt der Sensenmann Bobby vor die Wahl, ob er mitkommt oder bleiben will. Bobby entscheidet sich für letzteres. Staffel 8 In der Folge Taxi Driver wurde gezeigt, dass Sensenmänner auch nach ihrem eigenen Willen arbeiten und Geheimnisse preisgeben, auch an Menschen. Sie bringen Tote und Seelen für einen Preis zwischen Erde, Himmel und Hölle umher. Ajay, einer von ihnen, sollte Sam in die Hölle bringen, um eine unschuldige Seele aus der Hölle zu befreien als zweite Prüfung, um die Tore zur Hölle zu schließen. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er Bobby in die Hölle gebracht hat und er Sam ins Fegefeuer, wo es eine Hintertür zur Hölle gibt, bringt. Als Gegenleistung verlangt er einen Gefallen der Winchesters in Zukunft. Crowley hat aber erkannt was er vorhat und ihn mit einem Engelsschwert umgebracht. Daraufhin war Sam im Fegefeuer gefangen. Staffel 9 In Ich bin kein Engel wurden zwei Sensenmänner von Bartholomäus angeheuert, um Castiel zu finden. Einer folgt Sam und Dean, aber er wird von ihnen gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Nachdem sie erfahren haben, was er weiß wurde er getötet. Ein anderer gibt sich als Mensch April Kelly aus, um nahe an Castiel zu kommen. Sie fängt und foltert Castiel mit seinem eigenen Engelsschwert, um Informationen über Metatron zu erhalten. Als Sam und Dean ihm zu Hilfe kommen, bringt sie ihn um. Dean gelingt es aber den Sensenmann zu töten. Castiel wird daraufhin von Gadreel wiederbelebt. In der Folge Stairway to Heaven findet Dean heraus, dass Tessa Castiels Fraktion unterstützt, indem sie in einem Krankenhaus Wunder vollbringt. Sie ist mit einem Engel befreundet, der sich selbst umgebracht hat. Dean erkennt, dass auch sie das Zeichen des "Selbstmordattentäters" auf der Brust hat, nimmt sie gefangen und deaktiviert das Siegel. Er befragt Tessa und findet heraus, dass seit die Himmelstore geschlossen sind, die Seelen auf der Erde gefangen sind und nicht in den Himmel können. Sie wird von Dean mit der ersten Klinge umgebracht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie von Metatron angestellt wurde, um Castiel zu schaden. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'''Todesberührung - Sensenmänner können Menschen mit einer Berührung töten. *'Wiederauferstehung' - Sensenmänner können tote Menschen wiederbeleben, auch wenn sie dies aus Respekt auf die natürliche Ordnung nicht machen. *'Todesübertragung' - Sensenmänner können mit ihren Fähigkeiten Krankheiten und Verletzungen heilen, aber sie müssen sie an eine andere Person weitergeben. *'Kosmisches Bewusstsein' - Sensenmänner haben eine unglaubliche Menge an Wissen über das Universum, so wissen sie auch wenn eine Person geboren werden soll und sterben soll. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Sensenmänner sind sehr resistent gegenüber Schmerzen und nur sehr starke übernatürliche Wesen, wie Gott oder Tod, und übernatürliche Waffen, wie die Sense des Todes oder ein Engelsschwert können sie töten. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Sensenmänner können nicht durch Alter, Krankheit oder Gift sterben. *'Immaterialität' - In ihrer wahren Form, aber auch in Hüllen, können sich Sensenmänner ohne Verlezungen durch Gegenstände hindurchbewegen. *'Super-Ausdauer' - Sensenmänner werden nicht müde und brauchen keine Nahrung oder Wasser zum Überleben. *'Unsichtbarkeit' - Sensenmänner können unsichtbar werden und sie werden nur gesehen, wenn sie mit den Toten beschäftigen oder wenn sie es wollen. Übernatürliche Wesen, wie Engel oder Dämonen können sie sehen. *'Wahrnehmungsänderung' - Sensenmänner können die Wahrnehmung von Menschen verändern, indem sie in jeder beliebigen Form erscheinen können, um ihre wahre Gestalt zu verbergen, damit sie besser mit ihren Zielen reden können. *'Wahrnehmung' - Sensenmänner können Engel, Dämonen und Geister sehen. *'Astralprojektion' - Sensenmänner können ihre Astralform projizieren. *'Teleportation' - Sensenmänner können sich sofort zu jedem Ort ins Universum teleportieren, auch ins Fegefeuer. Dabei können sie auch lebende Personen mitnehmen. *'Fliegen' - In ihrer wahren Gestalt können sie schweben. *'Telekinese' - Sensenmänner können mit Gedankenkraft Wesen und Objekte bewegen. *'Biokinese' - Sensenmänner können die menschliche Biologie beeinflussen. *'Wettermanipulation' - Sensenmänner können plötzliche Windstöße verursachen. *'Gedankenmanipulation' - Sensenmänner können die Gedanken von Menschen manipulieren, so dass diese Sachen vergessen oder Erinnerungen wiederherstellen. *'Zeitmanipulation' - Sensenmänner können die Zeit stoppen, so dass Uhren zerstört werden. *'Elektromagnetische Interferenzen' - Wenn Sensenmänner erscheinen fangen Licht an zu flackern oder zu erlöschen. *'Besessenheit' - Sensenmänner können in ihrer wahren Gestalt auftreten, aber auch eine Hülle benutzen, auch wenn es sie schwächt. Schwächen *'Tod' - Sie sind komplett unter der Kontrolle ihres Meisters Tod. Damit ist er das einzige bekannte Wesen, dass Sensenmänner dauerhaft aufhalten kann. *'Mächtige Dämonen' - Mächtige Dämonen, wie Crowley, Azazel und Alastair, können Sensenmänner überwältigen, Azazel kann sie sogar besitzen. *'Magie' - Sensenmänner können durch Zauber (Henochische Sigillen) gefangen oder aufgehalten werden, aber dauerhaft kann sie nur Gott oder der Tod aufhalten (außer sie umzubringen). Einige Zauber können sie auch binden.thumb *'Sensenmannfalle' - Es gibt wie für Dämonen auch eine Falle für Sensenmänner. Diese kann einen oder mehrere Sensenmänner gefangen halten, ihre Flucht verhindern und sie schwächen. *'Sense des Todes' - Wie alle Lebewesen sind Sensenmänner durch die Sense des Todes verwundbar, mit oder ohne Hülle. *'Engelsschwert' - Sensenmänner können vom Engelsschwert getötet werden. *'Der Colt' - Da er fast alles töten kann, kann er wahrscheinlich auch Sensenmänner töten. *'Die erste Klinge' - Dean bringt Tessa mit der ersten Klinge um. Bekannte Sensenmänner *Tessa (tot) *Ajay (tot) *Dean Winchester (temporär) *April Kelly (tot) *Maurice (tot) *Billie (aktiv) Trivia *Tessa und Bobby's Sensenmann sind bis jetzt die einzig benannten Sensenmänner. *Sie versammeln sich bei großen Katastrophen. *In Der Tod macht Urlaub zeigt sich, dass auch ein Sensenmann getötet werden kann. Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Der Wunderheiler'' *Staffel 2 **''Während ich starb...'' *Staffel 4 **''Der Tod macht Urlaub'' *Staffel 5 **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' **''Das Ende ist nah'' *Staffel 6 **''Der Tod wartet in Samarra'' *Staffel 7 **''An der Schwelle'' *Staffel 8 **''Taxi Driver'' *Staffel 9 **''Ich bin kein Engel'' **''Stairway to Heaven'' *Staffel 11 **''Form and Void'' Galerie Tessa.jpg|Tessa Ajay.jpg|Ajay April Kelly.jpg|April Kelly Maurice.jpg|Maurice Billie.png|Billie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11